Crushed
by Blahwhatsittoya
Summary: In an in tempt to destroy another dragon, Gwizdo is hurt in the process. It's up to Lien-Chu to save him before he dies.


"GWIZDO! TAKE MY HAND!" Lien-Chu yelled to his friend. With tears running down his cheeks, Gwizdo tried as hard as his little week body could to reach for Lien-Chu's hand. Lien-Chu grabbed it as tight as he could without hurting him more then he already was and looked at the floating rock that had smashed Gwizdo's lower body into the side of the grass land "Lien-Chu? I can't feel my legs!" Gwizdo squeaked quietly, his eyes beginning to fill more.

Lien-Chu clutched his little friend's wrist tighter. "Don't let go Gwizdo!" He said. Hector took the long stick he held in his paws and tried to push the piece of planet away from Gwizdo's legs. He screeched in pain as dark blood dripped down his pants.

"STOP! STOP! DON'T DO THAT!" He cried. Lien-Chi took Gwizdo's hand and squeezed them tightly. Continuing to push, Hector began to loosen the rock up. The little man cried louder as the rock which was edged into his pelvis loosened. Finally with one last push, Hector had released the rock from the wall.

Lien-Chu pulled Gwizdo up onto the cliff. He took a horrified look at the little crippled body of his friend and lifted his head off the ground gently. Tear kept flooding from Gwizdo's eyes. He was incapable of stopping them for the immense pain was unbearable.

"Hang on buddy. I will get you somewhere safe." He told him, pulling off his belt. Gwizdo bit his lip.

That day was the worst that Lien-Chu, Hector, or Gwizdo had ever been through. The dragon that they were supposed to have fought was somehow already dead by the time they found it, and when they began to search for the cause, a large piece of the rock planet had broken off and had thrown Gwizdo off itself.

Now he had been crushed in between two floating pieces and he was unable to run for himself. Now Lien-Chu would be forced to carry him half way across the planet to get to the nearest inn. And that would not be good for Gwizdo's current condition.

Soon after Lien-Chu had stripped Gwizdo and had wrapping a blanket he had brought with them. Soon Lien-Chu had picked his friend up and held him on his shoulder, then ran into the forest.

Gwizdo's eyes began to close as the pain began to take control of him. "Lien-Chu…I'm feeling a bit tired…." He whispered as the larger man jumped from rock to rock. "Don't worry Gwizdo, I'm going to find a nice, safe place where I can lay you and you can sleep." He told him gently.

Gwizdo's silent's was strange after that. He was a talker, a loud one as well, and when he didn't speak again, a fear began to sweep over Lien-Chu's mind. And not to say he wasn't worried before, but this worry was deeper than before. He knew something horrible was happening to his little friend.

Hector was worried as well, even if Gwizdo was mean to him most of the time. He fallowed close behind Lien-Chu's footsteps.

Rain clouds began to blow in and when Lien-Chu noticed, he turned to see Gwizdo was clutching his shirt tightly and shoving his little head right into his chest. His breathing was deeper than usual, but that Lien-Chu understood. He went up to a large cave with an arch as high as nothing seen before and went into it.

He took Gwizdo's clothes that he had taken from him and laid them down on the hard floor, then laid Gwizdo on them. He pulled the blanket off of him slowly and saw he was losing blood quickly. "Hector. Bring me the alcohol bottle in my bag." Lien-Chu told him. He did so and watched as he pulled the cork off the top. Lien-Chu gritted his teeth.

"Close your ear's Hector." He told him. He reached for the clothe that was wrapped around the bottle and pored some onto it. He pressed it against Gwizdo's bleeding thigh and just as he did Gwizdo shocked himself awake with an agenizing screech.

After he stopped screaming, Gwizdo laid there with his chest extending and collapsing. Shivering a little and tears dripping down his cheeks, he began to cry a little and shut his eyes tight. Lien-Chu pulled Gwizdo up and held him gently in his arms.

Hector ran over to Gwizdo's shaking body and clutched his hand in a hug. Finally Gwizdo's breathing began to slow and his sobs quieted. Lien-Chu pulled Gwizdo back and laid him back down.

"It will be alright Gwizdo, I promise." He whispered. "I promise."


End file.
